


Aphrodite

by Caelys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, Crush at First Sight, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelys/pseuds/Caelys
Summary: Such a beauty that transcends the ages
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 20





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Archeologist AU of there even is such a thing. This is the first time I’m writing for another fandom and I hope you like this tiny little piece.

The light of the sunrise was falling gently through the skylight. It was going to be a busy day at the museum. Since 4 am the workers were there, adding the finishing touches for the exposition. Cleaning up the glasses. Adjusting the little information plaques.

It had to be perfect. This was his triumph. This was his biggest discovery.

If any stranger saw Baelish at that time, he would have thought that the man was nervous. Even anxious. His eyes were checking every centimeter of the room. His fingers were fidgeting. He was ready to correct even the slightest mistake. An antique put in a lightly crooked angle. The light falling at the wrong place.

He was not anxious. He was proud. Ready for his vision finally to become reality. Years of research. Years of being laughed in the face. Years of humiliation. But he had done it. With his back turned from the archaeology community.

Baelish had done what no person had done before him. He had found the Temple of Aphrodite.

This was the cultural event of the year. Just 12 hours remained until the whole world knew his name. He felt dizzy just from the thought.

Step by step he took a walk between all the artifacts he found. Coins. Pots. Columns. Beads. Gold. All of those were great finds, but they weren’t groundbreaking.

But he had to start somehow. The expectations had to be low, so that when everyone got to the main hall, they would be speechless.

In the center there was a statue - the height of his career. Perfectly preserved for over one thousand years. The hair. The skin. It was as if he was looking at the statue when it was made. She was perfect.

Aphrodite. He called her. There was no way such a perfection can resemble anyone who isn’t the goddess of beauty herself.

It looked as if the white marble was shining, when the first light rays hit it. It was that bright. That perfect.

Baelish took a few steps in. Making a circle. Until he stopped right in front of it. He looked at it’s eyes. Cold. But they were so full of emotion. It was obvious the creator had put all his heart into it’s making.

Baelish closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Hushed voices and clicking of heels against the marble floor. The occasional sound of a camera shutter. A smirk was placed perfectly on Baelish’s lips. He didn’t even need to hear what the people around were discussing to know that he had succeeded.

“Petyr, I must congratulate you” Baelish turned to face Cersei “This really is extraordinaire”

“Why thank you Cersei, I...”

She wasn’t even pretending to listen. She was way too busy monologing on her own. She didn’t take her eyes off the sculpture.

“How much money do you want for her, Petyr?”

“She’s not for sale. Discoveries like these belong to a museum!”

“Everything is for sale. I can give you enough money to return to where you wound this statue and to find another one. Just tell me a price”

Entitled words of a woman who wasn’t taught of the meaning of the word ‘No’. She was used to get everything her own way - didn’t matter the cost or the way.

“Cersei, I...” something caught Baelish’s attention far behind. She was young. So fucking young. Her hair the most vibrant shade of red. Her steps so ethereal that for a second Petyr thought she was levitating just above the ground. A literal goddess in a human form. “Cersei, please excuse me. This is an important conversation we should be having tomorrow.”

He had to find her. He had to see her face again. Just once. It would have been enough. He had to make sure he saw right. He had to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. This was the face. The face he had been staring at for many nights. Cleaning the marble from the dirt. Taking care of it. She had the same face. He has sure.

His pace was fast. Walking around nervously. Pretending to look at his own discoveries, when in reality he was eyeing every guest. Every woman to find her. Even though his eyes met her for a second he knew she wasn’t a part of his imagination.

And there she stood. He white dress in stark contrast to the rich colors all around her. Looking at some coins in the corner of the hall. So perfect and so undisturbed.

“What do you think?” his voice was low, he didn’t want to startle the poor girl.

“It’s beautiful. The discoverer must be very proud of themselves. They truly are the word of the month”

She turned to face him. The warmest smile he had ever seen was placed on her lips and the lightest of eyes. She was what he imagined goddess were like.

“Then I must thank you for your so kind of words”

"My god - you’re Professor Baelish?”

"Call me Petyr”


End file.
